Unsolved Mystery
by lapislazuli2097
Summary: 'Mysteries are not always meant for solving...somethings are better left unsolved as on solving them they lose their attraction and enigma' Ciel has never been a believer of this policy. he has solved all the mysteries that he had come to face...to him mysteries are meant to be solved but what happens when the complex of mysteries finds its way to him in most unexpected manner.


Prologue

The night was young as ever, the clouds and the mist performed a dance in the sky flaunting its fearful yet perfect symmetry with the silver evanescent moon. The trees rattled its branches restlessly against each other; the water in the rivulet clattered and rippled swiftly and the long leaves created a whistling noise which was a treat to some eager ears riding on the train 'The Laughing Lark'. The train hastened on its rails within the woods chasing the wind like a free spirit. To enjoy this pristine beauty granted by the nature, a man stepped out of his cabin and went out to enjoy the breeze that cut through the train's sleek body and provided the rest to the last coach's that is the conductor's cabin's small loggia at the end. No one was present in the cabin, the lights were turned out. He definitely was impressed by the flawless setup of nature and he thought maybe a cigarette would go fine it. He searched his trousers pocket and then slipped his hands into his jacket when he couldn't find any in the later. He joyously took out his lighter and to celebrate the reunion with his packet of cigarettes he lit one of them and exhaled a cloud of smoke in victory. The cigarette was bought from a local store in the station, therefore cheap. But he believed that if he had not smoked every kind then he wouldn't be calling himself a smoker. Plus, even if it was cheap the pleasure was the same. There, he stood swimming in his own thoughts and sometimes grinning to himself recalling his experience in the field of smoking different varieties of cheap products. But, alas that moment did not last any longer. A shadow slashed him right through the middle into two. No weapons. The train's speed was faster than ever. Another shadow climbed up the railings and landed on the floor of the balcony. The blood of the victim left a mark on his shoes and trousers. The assassin leaned back and fell off the train's loggia as the other one made his way through the open door of the cabin.

"What was that? Did you hear anything?" said Barney as he hesitantly sat up disturbed by the loud thumping noise. "Oh it must be a bump on the rail, dear. Don't let it ruin our night" said the middle-aged woman who lay beside him on the bed naked, covered with a satin sheet. She put her arms around him and pulled him near her straddling him. Suddenly someone slowly clicked opened the door without knocking, clearly he broke the lock. Barney freed himself from the arms of the woman and looked up. An Irish man wearing a grey suit with a hat was standing there, panting.

Barney reached out for his glasses and narrowed his eyes trying to get a good look.

"Who are you? How did you get here? What happened to the men outside?" asked the questions in one breath.

"That's a lot of questions, mate. I would've answered them but it seems I don't have that time."

"State your business!" yelled Barney as he turned red with anger. Barney's overweighing appearance made him look a turnip. This caused the Irish man to chuckle. The instrumental giggle ringed in the ears of the woman. She got up. Barney immediately became protective and conservative about the present condition of his mistress.

But, to compose himself he believed it was best to be modest. "Cover yourself up darling, would you?" He looked at the man standing in awe in the presence of a pretty woman, as if he never saw a female before and said "I don't want this bastard looking at you, ogling at you or even fantasizing about you."

The Irish man gave him a look, but soon enough he regained consciousness and stated his business "I'm here for the exported items."

"What about it? Are you here to steal?" asked Barney. The female purposely smiled at the unknown man.

The Irish man, almost distracted, answered, "I am not interested in_ stealing. I represent the Stanley Enterprises Pvt. Ltd. I'm here to work out a deal, mate. The name's Sean Heisenberg"

"Darling, would you give us some privacy?" Barney's tone suddenly changed. The mistress smirked at the old man "Why, of course. Let me get my clothes."

She stepped out of the bed, watching the Irish man at the corner of her eye. Sean was least interested and stared at the fat old man, covered up with nothing but a satin sheet. The woman picked up her robe but did not wear it. She intentionally walked right in front of Sean across the room to the door. The sickly sweet perfume attracted the male and he eyed the prostitute. She smirked and put the robe on very gradually in front of the door, consuming more time than required. _Oh, it had been so long since she got a taste of a young man's palate_. How she desired to touch him and feel him to devour him up whole. But she held back her craving tremendously as her highest bidder, the aged man glared at her signifying the quick termination of the preposterous event. As soon as she left, the old man grabbed the robe in anger which lay crumpled on the bed side table. He somehow managed to get up without falling twice on his bed by losing his balance.

Sean has little interest in that older woman. She was everything that was opposite of _her_._ She is young and pure..._

The train's wheels ran parallel on the rails faster than a cheetah chasing a long waited prey. Barney led Sean into another coach. Two armed men guarded the door leading deeper. Barney whispered something to them pointing towards Sean. One of them held Sean's arms and latter checked his body for weapons. He found a small loaded pistol in his socks. No wonder it was bulky. After confirming that the young man did not posses any armament other than that he entered a room with Barney. It was filled with sealed wooden cartons. Barney asked a man standing outside to open one of the cartons. He tried to open with a hammer's reverse side and a rod but it was futile. In irritation, he unlocked it with two bullet shots. Barney gave the man a glare signifying he shouldn't have shot the box for it contained far more precious things than that man's cheap life. He would think thoroughly with patience. _As if." Fools" _he muttered at him.

He pulled the man off the carton and stood there. He carefully went through the toys which filled the carton and the other cartons in the coach and in the further adjoining coaches.

"The Guard; it's the most popular toy in Norway and Switzerland and it's on its way to England to hit the market by the next day" said Barney as he tossed a hard wooden toy craved into a royal British solider. It was painted in a combination of red and black. Sean carefully examined the toy and found nothing that interested him. He made a face and held up the toy. Barney sighed in irritation. He snatched away the object. He slowly removed the shell discovering another small similar painted toy soldier. Sean's eyes gleamed in amazement. Barney further pulled out the toy shell revealing a head of a solider with its tall black hat. He kept the toy shells on one of the cartons. He held the head with his two chubby sweaty hands and forced it open. As the head's hat broke a small packet fell out. Sean picked up the packet and looked closely. He couldn't figure out anything so he moved near the lamp. Colorless powder filled in the contents of the sack.

"Mandy, in other words MDMA. It reduces fretfulness, anxiety" said Barney trying to act is if he knows every detail about the drug.

"How is it different from any other anti-depressants? I can just bribe a guy in any pharmacy and get one of those."

Barney snaked a dirty smile revealing all of his 28 teeth. It was a long story how he was able to knock out those four pieces. He spoke between his teeth "This generates an amplified feeling of intimacy, well-being. It creates an intense feeling of otherworldly happiness."

They stood silent together. A great alienating feeling aroused in Sean as he appeared not so familiar with the drug. He was discretely impressed by its utilization. He coughed two times as if he wasn't _that _much influenced by it and spoke in a profound voice "This is just about okay mate. We'll take it." Barney smiled crookedly in slight satisfaction. "But"

_OH, there's a 'but'!_

Barney glared at Sean as if he would eradicate him then and there if he tried to negotiate the price. The toys manufactured by the "Glam" company were very trendy. The director would have never agreed to its vending. It was hefty price for one series alone so he made an exception for the most popular series.

Sean, ignoring the glare and the sneer which added later to the order said, "We are ready to pay double the price if you can get our hands on one of your other rare collection."

Barney mind drifted away into his dreamland where he imagined himself planted on a huge bucket of gold coins. Barney used to read a lot Arabian Tales, so "wealth" is always imagined as "gold coins" not "notes". He is brought back into reality by the jerking of the "The Laughing Lark." He grabs onto a rod beside him as he calculates the gross sum. It would be somewhere around five million. But it did not just depend on his own decision; it had to come from the director/owner from himself. Barney reconsidered his previous plans into tricking the director into agreeing so that at least Barney himself would be able to enjoy the rest of his life lavishly than he already is. This time Sean jerked Barney into the harsh reality.

"You alright, pal? Or do you need a dose of one of these?" He held up the small plastic packet and laughed finding his little joke funny all by himself. Barney made a face clearly displeased of the lame joke. Then he spoke, "There is no way Mr. Barrack would ever consider this preposterous offer."

"What if I said I'm looking a particular toy?"

"What in the… what do you mean?"

"I mean the 'SheWolf', mate."

Barney stared at Sean in disbelief as he started laughing hysterically as if Sean had cracked some good jokes unlike the lame one before. Barney turned purple again, this time looking like a beetroot. He couldn't stop his panic-stricken laughter. This time Sean waited for the expiration of his laughter. It took quite a moment to calm him down. He started sweating after the hectic activity.

Sean sighed and then spoke again, "I mean no joke, pal. I've never been so serious. I've heard rumors about it. It being cursed and all."

Barney bent on his knees and put his hand on his stomach and looked up to him, panting, and asked, "What else have ye heard?"

"I've heard plenty, but discarded the folly. Heard it has a treasure in it. A treasure worth more than a bunch of flawless diamonds. But it is said that the treasure itself is cursed with the toy."

Barney grinned eerily at Sean and stood up with a previous help, the rod. He still chuckled and looked at the ground as if he knew so much about it.

Then momentarily, he looked up to Sean and said, "It just ain't any toy. It's a wooden doll with scarlet eyes and pink lips. Strangely counterfeiting a human beauty. And which adds more to its disguise is its long black hair." Sean shrugged his shoulders as he did not find anything to work up his interests. He asked, "So, it's just the hair that makes it so scary?"

"The hair is said to be authentic. Right off a creature"

"So? I can see a lot of dolls with real hair."

Barney, frustrated, could not make Sean any more interested in it, so he pulled his last trick.

"Inside it, it is said to contain something similar to a Hope Diamond."

Sean stood there numb. _Hope Diamond, a 51.355 carat cursed diamond passed through the royal families all over Europe. Something similar to it either must be some fake gem or a yet to discovered precious stone. But it was also rumored to be stolen by the end of the 18__th__ century. Currently, some brat in England posses a part of the diamond, but what about the other half? This might be my big break! _Sean thought to himself. "How can you prove that?"

"That's not my sweat. You have to find out for yourself."

Sean clicked his tongue; he reached for his wallet. Briefly Sean's eye caught a glimpse of Barney's face. His expression turned into that of a fat, greedy pig. His lips revealed his teeth between, curving into a disgusting smirk. His eyes shone like that of a diamond. He couldn't help but eagerly peek into Sean's wallet and find out the amount of bribery. Sean, repulsed, handed out a few cash. Barney clutched the notes with his sweaty hands and tucked them hastily inside his jacket pocket. Then, slowly enjoying the moment he spoke, "Master Barrack is a fine poet, ya know?"

Sean frowned.

"He has written many poems throughout his life. Some of them are pure master pieces."

The frown did not disappear.

"And one of those master pieces is the poem 'The Hollow Beauty'. This poem describes the doll and also the only clue to it."

Sean asked, "How may I get my hands on this poem?" Barney removed eye contact immediately. Sean understood the indirect gesture and flushed out some more cash. After darting it inside him, he sneaked out a rough piece of paper and handed it to Sean. He opened the paper and it displayed a poem titled 'The Hollow Beauty' written very craftily. He read a few lines to check its authenticity. It seemed very genuine considering the interesting choice of words used which Barney would never use and he didn't seem the type who would add a few foreign phrases in the middle. Barney smiled at him and held out his hands, asking the poem back. Sean grinned, "Perfect! This is what I need! Thanks mate. We'll talk out the prices the next time we meet...okay then...I'll tell my boss he will surely come to confirm the pact." Sean instantaneously snatched the toy soldier with the drug packet within, and with the paper in his hand he made the best use of his legs, a daring escape. He knew the phone would ring in any moment.

And so it rang. Barney picked it up waddling back to his cabin and after a little while there was a frustrated loud groan accompanied by his another fit of rage. "After him! He has a sample and the poem!" yelled Barney when he finally got a grasp of the situation. It was too late. The traitor was already two compartments away as he overpowered the two men outside pushing them to the side and reclaimed his gun. As he passed every coach he became more excited and nervous, shooting the each soul trying to stop him.

_This is it! I've got it! Just another one I'll be out...she will prize me just like she promised...just another one compartment and I'll be freed._

After the run, he realized that he had lost the trail of men chasing him. Sean, panting, bent to his knees. Suddenly someone pulled him by the collar. It was the mistress. She pulled him close to her face and examined him with her wandering hands and her eager eyes drinking in his youth. A strange chill raced through her body. _Youth, he is young! If only that old geezer would be something like him. _

She whispered "Take me with you." Sean eerily felt a strange arousal and his hands went around the waist. _No…I must escape, before they catch up…_

The mistress forced a sloppy kiss on him. Clearly she's been out of practice but Sean managed it to be a decent one._ She was nothing like her..._flashes of his fantasies mixed with bits of realities flooded his mind..._her slender frame...her lithe body...her bony wrists..Her skin...when he saw her that morning sitting on the table having her breakfast she looked like an angel in the pale light...her skin revealed beneath the silk sleeve of her robe seemed like porcelain..So white so translucent one could see the veins running under that pale covering...when she shook his hand it felt like velvety cream melting under his fingertips._ Unknowingly his hands wandered up the back of the woman to feel her skin but it was not like _her_ it was rough a little dry. It dragged him back from his fantasies...he pushed her aside. Suddenly, he heard a roar uprising from the past coaches. More men with loaded weapons! Sean immediately expurgated the association and made a delayed discharge. But he wasn't fast enough. A gunman managed to shoot his right knee. At last he reached the last coach, conductor's cabin, he waited. The men came in search for him. He wasn't there. They saw Sean jumping off the loggia. He was gone from the train.

Barney whispered into the phone, "Sir, I have given the liaison the poem, like you said."

The speaker said, "Very well. Now we wait till the Queen's Wolf comes in action." The connection was terminated.

Sean slowly opened his eyes and found himself at the feet of two shadows his employer and butler on a running car. He was shivering with fear. The butler saved him the moment when he fired himself off the loggia. Sean took deep breathes trying not to feel the pain and said, "I did just like you instructed me to!" After explaining the details about the toys with drugs and the poem describing 'The She Wolf' he finally threw himself at the employer's feet. He pleaded gasping for air "Now that I have finished my job, grant me my wish." He could hear his employer chuckling as slowly as possible. It was like the sound of rippling water of a mountain stream...it echoed in the dark space of the coach soothing his ears. A voice spoke softly

"I shall grant your wish. I shall grant you your freedom. You're freed from all your charges and I've sent enough money to your home for your family to fend off."

"No...No...That's not what I want..."

The person sitting in front of her raised brow. "Hmmm...I gave u your freedom what you wanted now you don't have to carry the burden of your family..."

"No that is not I want..."

This was getting increasingly interesting...

"What is that you want?"

"You..."

"How bold of you to say that so bluntly out to me!"The voice was amused.

"I know it's impossible...I just want a small chance...a single chance to taste you...am I asking too much"

"No...not at all"

He was first surprised he didn't thought he would be allowed so easily. His face broke out in a smile, his body slightly trembling with excitement and anticipation fantasies filling his mind as he propped himself up on his knees and brought their face closer.

The protective hands kept on Sean's shoulders slowly traveled up to his neck and the other to the top of his head grabbing his cranium. In a blink of an eye, the hands twisted his head completely leaving Sean fall dead on the floor of the car his lifeless body making a loud thud.

"What a painless death!" there was a silence.

"He got his 'freedom'"

"It is surprising how people's values and desire changes."

"He would not have anything more than he was promised. There is nothing such as 'freedom' in this cruel world. The only real 'freedom' can be found in death. Besides they saw him it was better to eliminate him."

"Hmm..."

"Also..."

"Yes..."

"He was dishonest to you. And I don't like dishonest dogs."

The person just smiled...she doesn't need more than one faithful dog...Just one is enough...what's the point of keeping a pack when one can act as the pack itself.

"...And to think to have anything as lowly as that disgusting creature to touch you is distasteful."


End file.
